


Come Back to Me

by Blundigo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: Five years ago, after choosing to teach the Black Eagles, Byleth chose to defend the church from Edelgard's army. Now, she wakes up and returns to the monastery, hoping to meet her old students. What she doesn't know is that Edelgard is waiting for her there, and she has a plan to make sure Byleth never leaves her side again...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Another request from BraveVesperia01. Terribly sorry for taking so long on this one, the old depression hit me pretty hard, but I got a wave of inspiration and decided to jump on it. Hope you like it!

Byleth stumbled up to the Monastery, looking for any sign of her beloved Black Eagles. She didn't know her chances of finding any of them, but she had nowhere else to go, and knew that if she could find them, they could explain what happened while she was unconscious for those five years.

"Professor?" 

A shiver ran down Byleth's spine. That was the voice of one of her students, but...not one she was hoping, or expecting, to hear. It was Edelgard.

Byleth spun around, drawing her sword as she faced the now-Emperor. 

"No, you must have me all wrong, Professor. I'm not here to hurt you, and certainly not kill you. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Byleth's stance slightly faltered, and she looked at Edelgard with a quizzical expression on her face. 

"See, look at me..." 

Edelgard twirled slowly in front of Byleth, revealing three things to Byleth in a mere instnat. The first thing Byleth noticed is that she saw no weapon on Edelgard's body; no sheath, scabbard, or belt clip on her entire person. Next, Byleth noticed that Edelgard wasn't wearing armor, either- only a bright red dress, a pair of shoes in a darker shade, and her crown. Lastly, Byleth saw the way that the red dress clung to Edelgard's form. Every curve of Edelgard's body was enhanced, and Byleth saw the way that her beloved student had matured over the five years. Her chest had grown, her hips were wider, her hair longer, and her entire body had a degree of muscular tone that showed the amount of battles she had fought. The dainty, petite princess Byleth had trained was replaced with an Amazon queen.

"I've been working every minute of every day to make myself perfect for you...so that one day, when you returned, I could convince you to come back to me." 

Edelgard slowly moved towards Byleth, who cautiously sheathed her sword. 

"And as I tried to become the perfect wife for you- the kind of woman who could protect you, keep you by my side...the kind of woman so beautiful that she deserved to be the last thing you saw before falling asleep..." Edelgard sighed wistfully as she recalled her dreams, now finally in the presence of the woman they were all fought for, "...I realized something. There was one thing I could not do until you were here..." 

Byleth watched the way Edelgard moved, trying to see if she was truly this pacified or if it was all a trap. As she did, she slowly became more and more hypnotized by the way Edelgard's body swayed with each step, how each strand of hair fell gently against her face and shoulders, and how her eyes carried a great relief and joy, with just a small sliver of predatory instinct managing to slip through. 

"No matter how perfect of a partner, how perfect of an *emperor* I became, I could never be truly sure that you would stay by my side. So I decided on one final method of action..." 

Edelgard quickly lunged towards Byleth, wrapping one arm around her back and darting the other towards the band of her pants. 

"I need you to bear me a child," She whispered in a husky voice, "Only then can I be sure that we will be together forever...the child that I will plant within you as the dawn rises over Garreg Mach will unite not just Fodlan, but the world..." 

Edelgard's free hand pulled down Byleth's pants, hastily slipping them off her legs before lifting her dress. 

Byleth watched in shock as Edelgard, still holding them closely together with one toned arm, lifted her dress up to reveal her length beneath. Without the dress in the way, Edelgard quickly rose to her full length, and Byleth felt Edelgard's dress drape over her own nethers. Edelgard deftly moved Byleth's body around as if she were a doll, taking Byleth's legs and wrapping them around her waist, allowing her to easily slide deep inside her professor.

"Nnnnmm...that's...much more comfortable, wouldn't you say?" 

Byleth let out a soft whine as Edelgard slowly pumped in and out of her. Truth be told, Byleth had never had sex before, and feeling it now, she realized what she had been missing out on for so long. 

"I wonder, Professor..." Edelgard huffed, "We both carry the Crest of Flames...I wonder what that effect that may have on our daughter?" She giggled, "I guess we'll see in nine months..."

Edelgard ran one hand through Byleth's hair. Her arm bumped casually into a select few pieces of armor and clothing on Byleth's body, so Edelgard made quick work of it, sliding each piece off of Byleth's body until she was wearing nothing but an undershirt. Byleth shuddered, a mixture of raw pleasure coursing through hear, and awe with how Edelgard was so strong that she could effortlessly strip her of her armor.

"I do apologize for being so...nngh, abrupt with you, Professor, but...I was afraid you would decline my proposal, and I would lose you forever..."

Byleth felt Edelgard's tough skin running along her own, which was much softer, more supple in comparison. Edelgard seemed to take joy in this, caressing Byleth's face and shoulders as she continued thrusting in and out of her. 

"But...I can assure you, your life as an empress will be...mmnh, lavish and comfortable as can be..." 

Edelgard briefly daydreamed of this, and slowly felt her fear and anger towards Edelgard begin to break away. The image of her sitting beside Edelgard in a regal bedroom, her belly swollen with child... 

"All that you will need to do- Ngah~! Is...stand by my side, and bear me strong and beautiful children...That's all that the people need...All that, mmnh, I need..." 

Byleth shook her head to dissuade the thoughts of turing against the church, but Edelgard certainly didn't notice, as she continued making love to her professor. 

"Oh, my..." Edelgard chuckled, "I'm sorry for this being so soon, but...nghgh, I'm afraid I am about to..." 

Edelgard suddenly pushed down. Byleth, with her legs still around Edelgard's waist, and nearly naked, landed with her bare back in the dirt, and Edelgard's weight pressing down onto her. Edelgard, meanwhile, kissed Byleth passionately as she felt pulses of heat rise from within her. When they reached the tip of her length, a rushing river of warm, white seed flowed into Byleth's womb, a sensation unlike anything she had felt before, and one that that a voice in her head- the same one that told her to marry Edelgard- never wanted to live without.

Even if she had just emptied herself into the womb of her beloved, Edelgard didn't stop, as she ran her hands through Byleth's hair, kissing her sloppily. Her kisses slowly moved their way down Byleth's body, from her lips, to her neck, to her collar, to her breasts, and finally, to her stomach, which she planted a dozen kisses on before slowly rising, leaving her hands softly on Byleth's abdomen. 

"My love, we did it...I've planted a life within you...now, you may be my empress. From now...until forever. Come, we must make for Enbarr."

She slowly slid out from Byleth, tucking her now-flaccid length underneath her rose dress. Edelgard extended an arm to help Byleth up.

"Oh, you're all covered in dirt...!" She laughed softly, "Was that...my doing? My apologies, allow me to dust you off." 

Edelgard encircled Byleth, slowly cleaning the dirt off her back and trying to clean out her hair. When that didn't work, she muttered about having to brush her hair once they got back to the castle, before taking Byleth's hand and walking towards the exit to Garreg Mach. 

Byleth tugged back, gesturing towards her dirty clothes on the ground, but Edelgard shook her head. 

"Oh, you don't need those anymore. Those are the clothes of a mercenary, of one of the Church. In my carriage, I have a new set of clothes for you. A set much more befitting for an empress..." 

Byleth sighed, and followed Edelgard. She thought on *why* she continued following her. Was it just that Edelgard's grip was too strong? Maybe she feared Edelgard's current state, or maybe her love for Edelgard had returned after so long. Perhaps something more...laviscious, she only desired to feel the wonders of lovemaking again and again...Perhaps some mixture of all of that. 

Regardless, Byleth followed her fiancee to the carriage, one hand on her still-warm stomach, preparing herself for her new life as a mother, and as the empress of Fodlan. 


End file.
